


Being Heda

by stringingwords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa, F/F, Feels, Fluffy, Humor, One Shot, Sexual Content, Vanilla, canonverse, single scene in polis, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringingwords/pseuds/stringingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy afternoon in Polis and Clarke decides to step into Heda's armor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Heda

It's a lazy afternoon in Polis. Sunlight streams through the shutters drawing patterns on the naked bodies in bed. Clarke sighs happily, tracing delicate patterns around a scar on Lexa's hip, her mind calm, thought-free in the afterglow bliss. Lexa watches her, a little smile teasing her mouth. She likes this Clarke, light and content, and the part of her that longs to protect her is at rest. 

Clarke stretches and disentangles herself from Lexa's limbs as she rises to get a drink. Lexa watches as her bare feet touch the floor and she makes her way to the pitcher, unabashed, perhaps even flaunting a little. She lays back as a heady rush hits her; Clarke, naked in her room, in her life. She’d never dared to hope.  
On the way back Clarke sees Lexa's shoulder armor on the chair. Her eyes sparkle mischievously and after a brief examination she begins fitting it to her body. At the sound of clanking metal Lexa rolls onto her stomach and props her chin up to see what's going on, smirking in amusement as Clarke squares her shoulders and unfurls the cape behind her. 

'Ai laik Heda,' she pronounces triumphantly.

Lexa raises a challenging eyebrow. 'Are you sure you have what it takes?'

'Certainly,' Clarke replies in mock seriousness. 'First of all, one must be irresistibly beautiful. I've got that covered.' 

Lexa takes in the perfect breasts pushing over the strap, the taut stomach, full hips and shapely legs and nods appreciatively at the curvaceous beauty whose touch still prickles on her skin. 

‘Then, there's the Heda pose,' she continues, shifting to a firmer stance, straightening her back and angling her chin condescendingly. Her face takes on a proud, regal look and Lexa smiles breathily as she rises a little in the bed.

'Next, the commander walk; fierce, determined, superior—and goddamn sexy!' she delivers matter-of-factly with just the barest hint of a smirk at the last bit.

And she begins to strut purposefully around the room, hand resting on fake sword, hips sashaying provocatively with every step. She pauses when she comes near the bed, giving Lexa a disdainful sideways glance. 

Lexa bursts out laughing, sending a delicious thrill through Clarke's body at the melodic sound. She's addicted to the carefree, childlike tingle. Making her laugh is life itself!

'Let's not forget the Heda voice. There's loud and heart-stopping like, 'Enough, Titus! I have already decreed Clarke and I are never to be disturbed when we’re alone together,' she yells in a passable imitation of Lexa's powerful, throaty voice.

Lexa raises her eyebrows and bemusedly shakes her head in reply.  


‘And wise Heda; deep, calm, impassive. ‘It takes as long as it takes, Clarke. The important thing is that it feels good in the meantime,’ she intones sagely, bringing another lip-biting giggle from the bed.

'Then there's the low, deadly tone one dare not disobey. 'Come here, Lexa,' she commands, and Lexa suppresses a shiver as she rises and walks slowly across the room.

'You're forgetting,' she whispers, closing the space between them, 'Heda is known for her fighting prowess.'

'Ah, but I have my own moves,' she counters saucily, grabbing her firmly by the hips and pushing her up against the narrow counter in front of the window. Leaning into Lexa's ear she breathes, 'And I've heard that echoes of my 'victim’s' moans can be heard throughout the tower.' 

Lexa blushes fiercely at this and turns away, mumbling, ‘Clarke,’ which turns into a gasp as Clarke uses the position to nuzzle her neck with her nose, lightly dragging her tongue against her skin. Her breath catches at the gasp and she bites her lightly behind the ear.

‘Do you say it is not so?’ she whispers huskily, hands moving lightly on Lexa’s stomach.

‘I am especially in awe of your prowess, Clarke kom Skaikru,’ she admits breathlessly as Clarke’s nipples brush her own. Her skin, transformed at Clarke’s touch, millions of nerve endings, quivering, hungry, sensitive.

Clarke leans into her, pressing her hips between her legs as she bites and sucks her neck, moving down her collarbone, and a suppressed whimper escapes her lips. Two firm hands grab her ass and lift her onto the counter. Clarke’s hand moves slowly around, across Lexa’s hip and down her abdomen, feeling the shudder that passes from Lexa’s body to her own. Lexa’s long fingers grip the back of her head, pressing hard to relieve some of the pressure as her body tenses in pleasure. She exhales a grin into Lexa’s shoulder and moves her hand lightly down her inner thigh, rocking her body slowly into Lexa’s as a moan escapes her lips. She keeps up the rhythm, steady and sensual, close, but not quite there, the contact missing her clit by millimeters, hands still teasing her thighs as she revels in the tremors that spread from her fingertips to Lexa’s skin. Lexa lifts her legs under the cape, wrapping them around Clarke, pulling her closer; angling in. Clarke’s breath catches and Lexa gasps when she feels her wet against her.

‘This is my gonplei and I set the rules,’ she whispers firmly as she pins Lexa’s hand to the window behind her. Lexa exhales a desperate little laugh as Clarke’s fingers move closer. She stares her straight in the eyes when she finally touches her, fingers flat against her clit, teasing her opening. She almost loses control when she sees just how wet she is, and she feels her own desire burning as she stares into the hungry green eyes.

‘Clarke!’

It’s a desperate, unsteady plea.

She presses her pelvis harder against her hand, angles her fingers and lets Lexa pull her inside. The gasp that escapes her lips is half a scream. Clarke watches her lips part, quivering, and her eyes close as pleasure courses through her. She thrusts again, slowly, determinately, savoring the feel of being inside her, watching her tense and struggle for control. At the next move Lexa digs her nails into Clarke’s shoulder, heels pressing into her ass.

‘Fuck, Clarke,’ she shudders incredulously, head leaning back against the shutter. Clarke bites her neck hard to control herself as she moves deeper, her rhythm sure and steady, eyes drinking in her lover’s pleasure, etching it into memory. Lexa’s body clenches and trembles, Clarke moves her fingers inside her, finding the spot she loves. One long, last thrust and as she bites her lip hard to stifle the scream of release. Clarke clings to her, easing the pressure slightly but staying close.

Lexa opens her eyes, panting and awestruck, a silent tear on her beautiful face, breathing deeply as she tries to regain control of her body. She slips her hand out of Clarke’s and touches her face reverently, before moving down her neck. She cups her breast, teasing her nipple with her tongue, adding a gentle bite that makes her legs shake so that Lexa tightens her own legs around her to hold her steady. She slides down her hand her stomach and between her legs, the crook of her finger firmly anchoring Clarke’s clit making her moan and cling to the shutter for support. She’s practically there and just needs a little nudge to push her over the edge. But Lexa wants to make it last.

‘You’re so damn beautiful!’ Lexa sighs increasing the pressure in a steady, circular motion that elicits a shuddering moan. She lightens her touch, slowing ever so slightly, easing Clarke back from the edge, suspended in pre-climax tension. Clarke pushes against her, straining for release. Lexa smiles at her hunger; slowly, deliberately drawing her fingers between her lips, spreading her wetness before returning to draw lazy circles around her clit.

‘Quit teasing, you minx!’ Clarke groans through uneven breaths, and the feel of her lips against her ear sends a jolt through her body that shatters her control.

She finds her clit again and intensifies her strokes. It’s more than skin against skin; it’s thirst meeting hunger and Clarke bites hard on her shoulder to keep from crying out. She shivers as Clarke comes against her, her nerve endings reaching out to touch Clarke’s to feel the pleasure leap from her body into her own. There’s nothing like making this woman come!

Clarke relaxes and melts into her, feeling their racing bodies slow against each other. Then she straightens unsteadily.

‘Damn, this thing’s heavy!’ she says with a grimace.

Lexa laughs and expertly unhitches the strap before carefully removing it and placing it on the counter. Clarke takes her hand and pulls her gently to the bed, where she lays on her shoulder and they listen as their heartbeats gradually grow calm.

Clarke strokes her back gently, thinking of the tattoo and what it means, thinking of the weight she can still feel on her shoulder, of the burden of the 13 clans that presses down on the small, delicate girl she holds in her arms. Day after day she wears it bravely, never questioning or complaining of the weight. She presses the back of her foot into Lexa’s sole wanting to gather her into herself; to cover her with a blanket of caring that will protect her from everything.

‘There’s one thing we forgot,’ she says softly, ‘Heda needs heart; a heart big enough to bear the idiocies of her people and never falter in making the tough choices that will keep them safe.’

Lexa turns her head and gazes up at Clarke, her deep, green eyes searching the boundless blue.

‘She has one now,’ she says, placing her hand on Clarke’s chest.

Clarke smiles and leans in to place a long, deep kiss on her lips. Yes, the weight of Heda is heavy, but when two hearts entwine they might just be strong enough to bear it.


End file.
